


Aged Youth

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [16]
Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, he is hot, like ohmygiddyaunt, my hero, peter grown up is super fit, wendy admires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has arrived but he isn't a little boy anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aged Youth

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)
> 
> My inspiration for what peter looks like is from J. Scott Campbells work. Here is a link do be careful, peter pan with mostly naked mermaids!
> 
> *ok so my link thing isn't working so here you go..  
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/FTF-2014-Neverland-s-Mermaid-Lagoon-419578587

Swallowing her sobs, she hurriedly dried her eyes before taking in the sight before her.

 

Burnished gold he shone in her window. Light poured from his very being. But he was not the same boy she had left. This Peter… this Peter was different.

 

Toned sinewy muscles, a lithe sculpted young man garbed in greenery hovered at her window.

 

Seeing the look of awe and adoration upon her face, Peter smirked and hesitantly raised a hand to his birds face. Slowly he stroked her cheeks till Wendy leaned into his embrace and lifted her hands to hold his.

 

Before they could touch Wendy’s door was broken open and two angered parents burst through. Shock imprinted itself upon their faces at the sight of their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.


End file.
